


Snowball Cookies

by habanerohamster



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Kid Xeno just wants to make it snow for Stan, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster
Summary: A childhood story were Stan tells Xeno he's never played in snow and that his Christmas wish is for it to snow.Xeno is determined to make Stan's wish come true, but how can a kid make it snow?
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Snowball Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is the same universe as my other fic Starry-Eyed Letters. 
> 
> You don't have to read that fic to read this one though! 
> 
> Just got to know that Xeno has an older sister named Zinnia and they both live in a foster home with Stan.

"Does it really snow like that?"

"What do you mean?" Xeno questions, turning to look at Stan.

"Are they using movie magic to make it seem like there is a bunch of snow or does it really snow that much in places." Stan whispers, looking at the TV.

They were currently sitting on the floor together, shoulder to shoulder, gathered around a television set with the other children in the group home. A Christmas movie was playing and the people on the TV were laughing and making a snowman together. 

Xeno had no idea if it actually snowed as much as the movie was making it seem since he himself has never seen snow in real life. But he supposes since the people on TV lived up north that it was accurate due to the cold climate and elevation.

"I believe this movie is set in Chicago and because of the Lake Effect that comes in from Canada and moves across the open waters of the Great Lakes, they can get large amounts of snow." Xeno tells his friend.

"I wished it snowed like that here. I ain't ever seen snow before and I wanna play in it." Stan says, folding his arms behind his head before leaning back against the couch.

"It could snow. It has snowed here in the past in the 1980s." 

"That was years ago and it's too hot here. Everyone was wearing shorts today when we played kickball." Stan yawns, leaning closer to Xeno to whisper to him after a kid near him gave him a dirty look for talking too loudly.

"You never know Stan. Sudden temperature drops can happen, and we could wake up tomorrow with snow on the ground." Xeno whispers back.

"Maybe I'll just ask Santa for snow this year. If the big red man can go around the globe on a sleigh with magical reindeer pulling him to deliver gifts, then I'm sure snow is not a hard thing for him to make happen." Stan laughs. 

"You want snow for Christmas?" Xeno questions.

"Yeah. I wanna build my own snowman and have a snowball fight." 

"What if it doesn't happen?"

"Then Santa ain't real duh."

Xeno is about to respond back but then one of the older kids shhs them and tells them to quit talking during the movie. The conversation stops and Xeno thinks back on Stan's words. 

In movies they often used magic snow to create the effect of it when it wasn't snowing. He wonders if he could somehow make fake snow to make Stan's Christmas wish come true. He didn't believe it was a hard feat to accomplish, but he needed to research and think about the different ways he could make this happen for his friend. Xeno ponders on the thought as he stares at the people on the TV play in the snow.

* * *

"You want to make it snow for Stan?"

"Yes. I think I can make it happen." Xeno says staring seriously at his sister.

His sister Zinnia was sitting down on the bottom bunk bed, that she shared with another girl in the home, with numerous job applications scattered around the bed. She was currently trying to find a job to save money, but everywhere she applied was turning her down because she was a minor. They didn't want to get in trouble with the department of labor for hiring a child who was only 14 years old. 

"How do you plan to do that? Last I checked it was 75°F today. Unless the rules for atmospheric temperature changed, and it's not below freezing anymore I don't see how it's going to snow Xeno." 

"No. I plan to make artificial snow to cover the backyard with." Xeno explains.

"Okay. How do you plan to do that, then?" She questions her younger brother.

"I need a lot of baking soda to do it." 

"Where do you plan to get the baking soda from?"

Xeno had no idea. That was the reason he came to his sister for help. He wasn't sure how many boxes he would need to cover the whole backyard, but he knew what he found wasn't anywhere near enough. 

Earlier in the day Xeno had opened the pantry and found a single half empty box of baking soda. That was nowhere near the amount that he needed, and he wasn't sure how to get more boxes. He was just a young boy in the foster system with no money. 

"I don't know. I was hoping you could help me." Xeno asks, hoping his sister knew a way he could get more baking soda.

"Hmmm." She hums, gathering up all the papers on her bed to arrange them in a neat pile.

Xeno waits patiently by the edge of the older girl's bed, with his hands folded behind his back. He knew it was a long stretch since his sister was also a child and didn't have any cash either. But he didn't think it would hurt and his sister was very creative when it came to coming up with last minute ideas on the spot. She reminded him of Stan in that way because his friend was also innovated when it came to creative ideas. 

"I have an idea." She finally says, getting up from her bed.

"What is it?" He curiously asks.

"Let's go outside and I'll tell you." She responds.

Xeno follows her out of the room and down the hall. He runs into her back when she stops suddenly by the door. 

"I got to go back and grab something really quick." She says, turning to go back into her room.

"Okay."

Xeno waits by the door for her to come back. Soon she exits the room with a Christmas hat in her hand and a backpack on. He follows her out of the door until there standing outside on the lawn.

"We are going to go knocking on the neighbor’s doors asking for baking soda." She says, placing the Santa hat on his head.

"What?" Xeno says not understanding.

"We are going to tell them we are from the group home down the street and that we are making cookies for all the kids in the house, but we don't have baking soda to make them." She explains, reaching down on the ground. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Look. You want the baking soda, right?" 

"Yes."

"Then we are going to go knock on their doors together, lie to them that we need it to bake cookies, and make them feel sorry for us because we are two poor kids who grew up in foster care that just want to make cookies during the holidays." She smiles, placing some dirt on his face.

"What are you doing?" Xeno exclaims backing away.

"You have to look the part of an unfortunate kid. When we go to the doors, I need you to look sad and put on your best puppy dog eyes." 

Xeno stands there dumbfounded. She wanted him to lie? He understood what she was telling him to do, but he still couldn't believe his sister's plan was this. 

"Is this the only way to get the baking soda?" 

"Yeah Xeno. I know it's not the way you want to do it but if you want to make snow for Stan, this is how we can get the baking soda."

"Okay." 

Zinnia's plan did hold promise and could work. It was also the only way they could get the supplies he needed to make artificial snow for Stan. Xeno was willing to get it a try.

"Alright. I want you to stand next to me when we knock. Don't talk unless they ask you questions and make sure you look sad about not being able to make these cookies."

Xeno nods as he follows her to the house across the street from them. His sister knocks on the door and then puts on her best fake smile. Xeno follows her lead and attempts to look how she told him too.

"How may I help you two dears?" The lady that answers the door asks them.

"Hello miss. My name is Zinnia, and this is my little brother Xeno. We live across the street at the group home and I was wondering if you had any spare baking soda we could have? We wanted to make Christmas cookies for all the kids, but we sadly don't have that ingredient." His sister lies to the woman. 

"Of course, darlings. How much do you need?"

"However much you are willing to give us ma'am. We were planning to make cookies for Santa next week too."

They watch the older woman go back inside to grab them the baking soda. Xeno smiles brightly up at his sister, excited that it worked. 

"Keep those puppy dog eyes on Xeno. Only smile once she hands us the baking soda and make sure to tell her thank you." Zinnia tells him.

The lady soon returns with a whole box of baking soda. She hands the new box to his sister with a smile.

"Here you go darlings. Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you so much ma'am!" Zinnia smiles.

"Thank you!" Xeno smiles now too on cue.

They leave the house and Xeno follows his sister back to the street. She stuffs the baking soda box into her backpack and then turns to look at him.

"Okay let's go to the house next to it now."

"We are going to more houses?" Xeno questions.

"Yeah. You said you needed multiple boxes. We'll just continue knocking on houses down the street until we have enough."

Xeno follows his sister as she walks over to the next house. They continue knocking on the homes of the people on their street together and tell the same lie. 

There were some neighbors who gave them a bag full of baking soda and others who just handed them a whole box. There were also some people who would give his sister money instead and told her to go buy what they needed to make the cookies at the store. The older girl would pocket that money and thank them while guiding her brother away by the hand.

"Okay so we have 4 boxes, 3 bags, and made $36." She says after they finish up visiting the houses on the street they lived on.

"I'm not sure if it's enough." Xeno frowns.

"How about we go buy some more boxes with the money they gave us." His sister says.

"Really?"

"Yeah we can also get the rest of the ingredients to actually make the cookies too."

Xeno was thrilled to know that he was able to get everything he needed to make Stan's Christmas wish come true.

* * *

Because Christmas was next week, Xeno had to keep all the boxes under his bed and hoped that Stan wouldn't accidently find them. Thankfully the other boy never did and soon Christmas Eve came. 

His sister and him did end up buying the rest of the ingredients to make the cookies and spent the day with the other kids making them for Santa. 

"I don't know why we're making them for Santa if he doesn't exist and not for us instead." Stan grumbles, icing his cookie blue.

"What do you mean Stan of course Santa exists." Zinnia glares at the young boy because all the younger kids were around and listening.

"Yeah yeah okay fine he exists up at the north pole with his lil elves and reindeer. I just ain't getting my hopes up with getting what I want from him." Stan says, rolling his eyes.

Well Xeno couldn't deny that Stan had a point. Foster system kids never truly got what they wanted for Christmas. During the holidays they made them all write letters to Santa with what they wanted. That however didn't mean they would get what they wished for. 

Last year Xeno had wished for a telescope but ended up getting some glow in the dark stars and a book about the solar system instead. He couldn't even hang the stars up because his foster parents said they would ruin the walls and the book was a picture book that was too simple and easy for Xeno's liking.

Xeno recalls that Stan had asked for a BB gun but apparently that was too violent to give him, so he got Legos instead. His friend had been really upset, but Xeno didn't think it was that bad of a gift. They ended up having fun with them and competed to see who could build the bigger castle together. 

This year Xeno just wished for supplies to make things with. Stan and him wanted to try making homemade guns and so he had written down that he wanted rubber bands, cable ties, pvc pipes, electrical tape, and other supplies. He wasn't sure if he would get any of those items, but he hoped he would. 

Stan on the other hand had wished for nothing and didn't even write a letter to Santa that year. He had told Xeno that there was no point and that he didn't really care. Which is the main reason why Xeno was so determined to make the snow wish for Stan come true. 

They finish up decorating their cookies and place them all on a big plate to get them ready to leave for tonight. Their foster parents had prepared candy bags for all the kids so Stan and him were now on his bed dumping the bags out to see what they got.

"Not bad." Stan states, unwrapping a chocolate.

"It's better than last year." Xeno says, starting to divide the candy pieces by type.

"Yeah last year all we got was candy canes from them." Stan mumbles, reaching under his bed for something.

"They would have been better if they weren't those fruity candy canes." Xeno frowns thinking back to the rainbow candy they gave them last Christmas.

"Say Xeno. How about we play a game with the other kids." Stan smirks, pulling out a deck of cards from under the bed.

"Stan. We shouldn't swindle the other children for their candy." Xeno sighs, knowing what the other boy was thinking.

"Come on. I'm not forcing them to play. There playing on their own free will. It's not my fault if they lose their candy." 

Xeno shakes his head at Stan's words. Sometimes Stan would encourage the other kids in the house to play cards. But it wasn't a simple game of old maid. It was hardcore games of poker and other betting card games. Everyone who played had to offer things for the pot and the winner took it all. 

Stan was really good at cards and had a mean poker face. The other boy had told him once that an old ex-convict at an apartment his mom and him lived in at one time had taught him the ins and outs of being a pro card player. Xeno knew he just wanted to play to gain more candy from the other kids.

"Stan."

"Xeno."

Xeno squints his eyes at his friend. He knew no matter what he said the other boy would just convince him to go along with his scheme anyway. 

"Fine but I'm just watching." Xeno mumbles, starting to put his candy back in the bag.

"Alright. No need to worry I'll win more candy for the both of us." Stan smirks.

That's how Xeno follows Stan around the house as he asks the other children if they want to play. He did manage to gather up quite a few kids and soon Xeno was sitting near the table watching his friend devilishly take candy from the others they lived with. 

Xeno's not sure how much time passes but soon the sun goes down and it's dark outside. The other kids get upset that they are losing and soon they all quit the game.

"Come on don't be such sore losers guys." Stan says, gathering up the cards once the last kid calls it quits.

"You're really going to be on everyone's bad side soon if you keep doing this." Xeno tells him.

"I don't care if they like me or not. I only care if you like me and that's it." 

Xeno can't help but smile at his words. The other boy comes over with his even bigger bag of candy and takes Xeno's hand to guide him towards the front room.

"You wanna go walking around the neighborhood and look at the Christmas lights?" He asks him.

"Sure!" Xeno happily exclaims.

They exit the home together and start to walk around outside looking at the colorful lights on the houses. Stan opens up his bag of candy and they both munch happily on the sweets as the admire the pretty bright lights on the homes.

"This house looks horrible. You think they would do it better for being loaded." Stan criticizes.

"Stan you shouldn't say that. You have no idea how much money they make!" Xeno scolds.

"Nah Xeno. You know these guys are rich. Look at how huge this house is."

"It's big but maybe both parents work to afford it and don't have time to put the lights on perfectly."

"Yeah okay but they look like they just threw the lights on the house and called it a day. Could have hired someone to do it better is all I'm saying." Stan says.

They continue to walk around the neighborhood until they finish looking at all the houses close by. Once there back in the house they see the other kids drinking hot chocolate and watching a movie again. They make their own hot drinks and sit down to watch the TV.

"Where did you two go?" Xeno's sister whispers to him.

"We walked around the neighborhood to see the lights." Xeno tells her.

"How cute." She teases.

Xeno feels himself slightly flush and he turns back to the show to ignore the big smirk on her face. 

They spend the rest of the night watching movies until all the kids are yawning and heading off to bed. Stan follows Xeno to his room until he's standing outside the door.

"Wanna stay up and eat Santa's cookies?" Stan asks him.

"Stan those are for Santa!" 

"You know dang well one of the older kids is just gonna throw them out before the morning." 

"Still, we shouldn't eat them." 

"Just admit you think Santa is going to come and eat them." Stan teases.

"What no! Santa is imaginary. There is no way he can travel and deliver multiple presents at once because he is not a macroscopic quantum object."

"So, you don't think it's magic him being able to deliver all those presents around the world in one night?"

"Magic isn't real Stan."

"How do you know Xeno? It could be but you won't ever know."

"Why are you trying to argue with me about magic being real? You don't even believe in Santa Claus." Xeno huffs.

"I don't, I just like to mess with yah." Stan grins.

Xeno pouts at Stan for teasing him and his friend laughs. There was still time for Xeno to return all those boxes of baking soda if Stan kept teasing him!

"You wanna stay up with me and lay on the trampoline and watch the stars tonight? We can keep a look out just in case Santa is real and does come." 

Xeno guilty smiles because he had to turn his friend down. He was planning to stay up and wait till the early hours of the morning to start making all that artificial snow for Stan. If he hung out with the other boy all night, he wouldn't be able to do that.

"I'm actually really tired. I didn't get much sleep. Can we do the trampoline star watching tomorrow night?" Xeno lies.

"Yeah I guess that's cool." 

"I'm sorry Stan." Xeno apologizes after seeing the deflated look on his face.

"It's fine Xeno. I'll see you in the morning."

He watches Stan turn around to go to his room. He feels bad turning him down because he really did want to spend the night with him under the stars.

Xeno goes to his bed and lays back staring at the clock. It was almost 11pm and he sighs knowing he still had a few hours till he could do his plan. 

He was planning to start making the snow around 4am or 5am. Xeno wasn't sure how much time he would need to set it all up, so he wanted to get an early start. He didn't want to fall asleep just in case he accidently slept through the morning so Xeno's plan was to stay up all night. 

The boy he shared a room with was already sleeping soundly so instead Xeno puts his lamp light on and sits back in his bed to read a book. He caught himself dozing off a few times but shakes himself awake. He's never wanted to stop reading about astronomical structures before, but he was tired and the words on the page were starting to make his eyes droop close. 

Xeno startles awake when he hears his roommate move and looks over at the clock to see it was a little past 4am. Perfect. He could now start his plan before he fell back asleep again. He gets out of his bed and ducks under his bed to start pulling the boxes out. He stuffs them all into a bag and then makes his way to his sisters room.

He carefully opens the door and quietly walks in to wake her up. Earlier in the week he had asked her if she would help him. She had told him okay but that he owed her later in life for waking him at the dawn of morning on Christmas day. He hesitantly stands over her bed because she was asleep.

"Zinnia it's time." Xeno whispers, shaking her awake.

She mumbles in her sleep but rolls over to face him. She opens her eyes and just stares groggily at him. 

"What time is it?" She yawns.

"It's past 4am." 

"Ugh. Stan better appreciate this for the rest of his life." She sighs, slowly getting out of her bed. 

Xeno was relieved she was still willing to help him. They quietly walk through the house to make their way to the kitchen. Xeno gets on his tippy toes to reach for the big bowls but can't reach them so Zinnia has to grab them for him. They then make their way to the backyard and once there outside Xeno opens the bag to start taking all the boxes out.

"So, how do we make the fake snow?" She asks him.

"You just mix water with baking soda. We will just keep adding water until it's to a consistency that seems like snow."

"That's it?" 

"Yes. There's other ways to make artificial snow but this is the simplest easiest way to do it."

Xeno hands her a bowl, spoon, and a box of baking soda. They get to work mixing everything up into the bowls and then dump it on the ground. They finish their first bowls and both stare down realizing it might take a lot of time to fill up the whole yard this way.

"You better marry this boy Xeno." Zinnia mumbles quietly to herself, dumping more baking soda into the bowl.

"What was that?" Xeno questions next to her.

"Nothing." 

Xeno isn't sure how many hours past. It might have been 1 or 2 or 3 but soon they see the sun starting to peek up over the horizon. His sister dumps the last bowl of snow they can make, and they stand back to admire their work. 

They didn't get to fill up the whole yard, but it was enough to make it look full and like it actually did snow. Xeno picks up some in his hand and rolls it into a small ball. He tosses it into the yard and smiles when it lands.

"Perfect." Xeno admires.

"Yeah I admit it came out better than I thought it would." Zinnia says.

"I got to go wake up Stan!" Xeno exclaims.

"Right now?" 

"Yes! I want him to be the first person to see it!" Xeno says, excitedly walking back into the house to wake his friend. 

He makes his way to Stan's room and quietly creaks the door open. Stan was sleeping peacefully and Xeno stares down at his still form looking at how the morning light reflected perfectly against his delicate features.

"Stan. Wake up." Xeno says, pushing his friend lightly awake.

Stan grumbles and flips over away from Xeno's hands.

"Stan. I have to show you something." Xeno tries again. 

"Xeno unless you caught Santa last night, I'm going back to sleep." Stan sleepily mumbles.

"No, I have something even better to show you."

That gets Stan's attention and he slowly opens his baby blue eyes up to stare up at him. Xeno grins and stands back to wait for him to get up.

"What are you showing me this early?" Stan asks when he gets out of bed to follow him.

"You'll see. Now close your eyes?" Xeno says, stopping before they reach the backyard door.

"Why?"

"Please just close your eyes Stan. It's a surprise."

"Fine." Stan huffs, closing his eyes shut.

Xeno grabs his hand and opens the door. He guides him outside until there standing in front of the yard. His sister turns when she hears them and stares at the two boys.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." 

Xeno watches Stan open his eyes and stares at his face waiting for his reaction. His friend eyes widen when he takes in the white yard. Stan's eyes wander all around the yard and Xeno starts to get slightly nervous when he doesn't talk. Soon Stan turns his gaze away from the yard and looks at him instead.

"What do you think?" Xeno finally says after Stan stays quiet. 

"Xeno. Did you do this?"

"Yes… do you like it? I know it’s not real snow but-" Xeno starts but stops once Stan comes forward and brings him into a tight hug.

"It's perfect." Stan whispers into his ear.

Xeno smiles brightly and hugs him back. He was thrilled to know that Stan liked his gift. 

"I know you wished for snow for Christmas, so I wanted to do that for you!" Xeno happily explains. 

"I asked Santa for snow, not you." 

"Well yeah but.." Xeno starts but then Stan laughs and pulls back from the hug with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm joking Xeno. I love it."

"I hope you do love it. It took us hours to do this." Zinnia complains with a huge smile on her face too.

"It didn't take us that long." Xeno says.

"He's lying. It took hours. He woke me up at 4am to help do this for you. So, you better appreciate and treat my thoughtful brother well Stan." She teases.

"Yeah I know." Stan says.

" Don't listen to her! It was worth the time it took to do it. It's not cold like snow but it does stick together more than I thought it would."

"Does it? Let's test it." 

Xeno watches Stan bend down and pick some of the snow up with his hands. The other boy rolls it into a snowball and smiles when it does stick together. He tosses it in the air and then throws it straight at Zinnia.

"Hey!" She complains, glaring at him.

"My bad I meant to throw it behind you." He laughs.

"You did not!" She bends down to start gathering some snow to make into a ball.

"Run Xeno!" Stan shouts taking off.

Xeno laughs and follows his friend. His sister throws the snowball but misses and that starts a fierce friendly snowball fight. 

It was fun. The huge smile on Stan's face and his sister made Xeno ecstatic. Zinnia complains that it's not fair that it's two against one, so they decide to make a snowman next. When the older girl is busy looking for twigs for the arms, Stan pulls Xeno to the side.

"Is something wrong?" Xeno asks.

"No. I just didn't want Zinnia to hear but I wanted to tell you thanks a lot for all of this Xeno. This is definitely the best Christmas gift I've ever been given." Stan says. 

Xeno flushes slightly hearing his friend's statement. It felt nice to know that he was the reason that Stan was so happy and knowing this was the best gift his friend has ever been given. 

"You're welcome Stan."

"You know this proves that Santa isn't real."

"What do you mean? How do you know I didn't help Santa do this?" Xeno laughs.

"You look the part of an elf, but you admitted earlier you did this not him."

"Hey! I do not look like an elf." Xeno pouts, bending down to make a snowball.

"Hey hey come on Xeno. I was just joking!"

Xeno smirks and raises his snowball, running after Stan. Maybe Christmas this year wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last minute cause I thought it was a cute idea and wanted to get it done before Christmas, so it might be rushed a bit.
> 
> I have no idea if magic snow using baking soda can be used to cover a whole yard! So if it can't the oops!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!


End file.
